1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device with automatic current limit driving and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Various flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tube devices have been developed and commercialized. Examples of flat panel displays used in current products include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc.
An organic light emitting device displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes that emit light by recombining holes with electrons.
Organic light emitting displays are used in PDAs, MP3 players, DSCs, cell phones, etc. The market for OLED displays is expanding remarkably due to advantages such as excellent color reproducibility and thinness.
However, because an OLED display emits light dependent on an amount of current, it tends to consume a large amount of current when emitting bright light. Such a display should preferably have lower power consumption so that it can be used in mobile device where power from a battery is at a premium.
In order to reduce power consumption, automatic current limit (ACL) driving technology can be used. ACL reduces consumption of current by controlling the amount of current consumed in a display panel and implements a dynamic contrast.
ACL driving has advantages of dynamic contrast and reduction of power consumption, while its disadvantage is the generation of flicker.